<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You love who?!?" Kirito x Reader by EmochickLuna1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123544">"You love who?!?" Kirito x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmochickLuna1/pseuds/EmochickLuna1'>EmochickLuna1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmochickLuna1/pseuds/EmochickLuna1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kazuto have been dating for little over a year. When he got trapped in the game Sword Art Online, his love for you had slowly depleted and was now replaced with his love for Asuna. It has been two years since he entered the game, and your feelings for him still haven't changed. How do you react when he wakes up and he completely ignores you because of Asuna? How does this make you feel? Will you get over him or will your relationship work out, even though he seems only to care about Asuna and not you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: The Promise </p><p>"Oh, c'mon Kazuto! What the heck are you doing? Give me my necklace back!" You yelled at him as you chased him down the street towards the park. The sun was setting and it was beautiful as you reached the park bench Kazuto was sitting on. Your face was red, and you were panting extremely hard from running.</p><p>You flopped down next to him on the bench and laid your head on his shoulder. He and you had been dating for a little over a year, and he wanted to take you to this park for some reason.</p><p>"(Your name), I need to tell you something." He said while blushing. He bashfully looked towards the ground.</p><p>"What is it?" You asked him. His face was bright red, and you thought it was very cute.</p><p>"I-I-I l-love y-you." He stuttered. His face was a bright shade of crimson at this point.</p><p>You giggled slightly at his shyness.</p><p>"I love you too, Kazuto!" You exclaimed. He looked relieved as he planted a quick kiss on your head.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but (Your Name), promise me we'll get married and have a family someday?" He asked/told me.</p><p>"I promise." I said, and I sealed the promise with a kiss on his lips.</p><p>But you never second thought that promise. Once Kazuto went into the game Sword Art Online, he met a new love, and seems to forget about you untill he wakes up. But, even then, he seems to have forgotten his once strong love for you. Will he ever love you like he used to? Or will he decide to be with Asuna instead of you? How will you react to this? Will your promise to him ever come true?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat by his bedside and sighed. It had been two years since you had physically had a conversation with him. Sure, you talked to him, but he couldn't hear a word you were saying. He had gotten so skinny and frail it worried the hell outta you.</p><p>You were currently sitting in his hospital room, as always, eating (favorite fast food). The nurse walked into the room and explained how he was doing, generally speaking he shouldn't lose anymore weight, but they couldn't help if he did or didn't.</p><p>You just nodded your head like always and texted his mom about the updates on his health. The usual.</p><p>But one day as your were snoring, the moving of wheels woke you up.</p><p>You slowly rubbed your eyes and looked at Kazuto's bed. Everything looked- wait. He was pulling off his nerve gear.</p><p>"K-Kazuto?" You said shocked.</p><p>His hair was about shoulder length now, and his pale shaking hands were holding onto the nerve gear. You pressed the button to paige a nurse.</p><p>He looked over at you with a quizzical look. He was taking out all of his IV'S.</p><p>"Who are you? I need to find Asuna. Do you know where she is?" He asked with his scratchy voice. What? You thought, He doesn't remember me?</p><p>"Kazuto, who's Asuna?" I asked.</p><p>He shook his head and started mumbling Asuna under his breath multiple times. He then walked out of the room pulling along the cart that holds all of his necessary vitamins he needs daily.</p><p>You were to shocked to do anything. Thoughts were running through your mind like, Who's Asuna? What does Kazuto have to do with her?</p><p>The nurse finally came, and she had Kazuto in a wheelchair. He wasn't very happy to be back inside of his hospital room.</p><p>"Why do I have to be here? I need to find Asuna! I don't even know who that person is." He said while pointing towards you.</p><p>"Well, sweetie, that girl there is your girlfriend and she's been visiting you everyday for the past two years." The nurse said to him.</p><p>"Impossible, I only love Asuna. I don't remember having a girlfriend other than Asuna."</p><p>"Wait you love who?" You asked. Tears were brimming your eyes now.</p><p>He looked over at you, and saw your crying form.</p><p>"W-wait I-I'm-" he started.</p><p>"Save it Kazuto." His sister said as she walked in. "I heard everything, and (your name) doesn't need to hear this right now. (Your Name), go to our house and take a shower or bath and get something to eat okay? I'll handle this guy for you."</p><p>"O-okay." You were still a bit shaken up by everything that just happened.</p><p>I guess it was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sank into the bathtub in Kirito's home. Sure, you didn't want to be around anything that reminded you of him at the moment, but you did enjoy a nice bubble bath every now and then.</p><p>You added the bubble mixture into the warm water in the bath tub and mixed it in. The bubbles went up and barely covered your chest.</p><p>You sighed in relaxation. You were extremely comfortable. You sank deeper into the water when you heard the door open and close downstairs.</p><p>Must be Sugu. You thought as you played with the bubbles in the tub.</p><p>"Why the hell are there bras in my closet??" Shouted a raspy male voice.</p><p>"Well... you and (your name) are dating and she's been staying here since you got the SAO game." Said a female voice back.</p><p>Oh shit. You thought as you got out of the tub. You quickly dried your hair with your towel, and then wrapped it around your now cold body.</p><p>You walked out into the hallway into the room where Kirito was. He looked at you and blushed a deep red color.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that." You said while blushing. It wasn't like he hadn't seen you naked before.</p><p>You shooed him out of the room, (even though he refused saying that it was his room) and got dressed.</p><p>You started packing your things, seeing as you weren't particularly welcomed by Kirito and you couldn't even think of living with him right now.</p><p>He walked in and saw you packing. He strangely felt saddened seeing you packing your things. He didn't understand it, but he did feel something towards you. Something weird, something he couldn't explain.</p><p>He frowned as he looked at you. Tomorrow would be another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback/dream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV</p><p>"Kazuto, do you really have to play this game today? It's one of my only days off of work this week!" you groaned. </p><p>Kazuto sighed as you continuously whined  about how he didn't spend enough time with you. It was true, he didn't spend a lot of time with you because you both had jobs and lived away from each other.</p><p>"Yes, (your name), I have to play it today. I'll spend time with you tomorrow. I promise." He smiled at you and you nodded your head.</p><p>"Okay.."  You still were sad about him not spending time with you, but it was his time to relax too.</p><p>He put on the nerve gear and entered in all the information audibly that he needed to enter into the device. </p><p>"I have a strange feeling about this.." you mumbled as he started playing his game.</p><p>Kirito's POV</p><p>I walked around the virtual world of SAO. There were people all over the place.  My mind started wondering back to (Your name). I really didn't have to play this today.. I thought.</p><p> </p><p>I met a guy named Klein. I was helping him train since I was already used to the controls of the game. I was a beta tester, so I memorized most of the areas in the game already.</p><p>It was getting late, so Klein and I decided to call it quits since 1. it was late, and 2. he had a pizza coming soon. We both went to the options screen, but there was no log out button.</p><p>"Maybe it's just a glitch?" Klein asked me. I shook my head. This has never happened before, I was almost positive. We got teleport-ed  to the main square. After that, everything changed.</p><p>I met Asuna and we couldn't leave. A lot of things happened and I started falling for her. She was all I cared about. I forgot everything eventually and decided that this was my new life. And then the fight with the commander happened, I know I died, but I woke up in a hospital room.</p><p>I couldn't remember anything except that I needed to find Asuna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat quietly in Kazuto's room as you watched him look at all of the things he once had before he got stuck in the game.</p><p>"I really don't remember having all this stuff.." He says. He picked up a photo of us. The photo was taken on our anniversary. Right before all this happened.</p><p>*Flashback* (because I don't have any actual content ideas right now)</p><p>Kazuto decided to take you out on a long walk. It was our anniversary, and he had packed us a small picnic. It's so sweet of him to make us lunch for once. You thought as you walked down the gravel path that lead into the forest.</p><p>The rocks beneath your feet and the tall trees on either side of the path comforted you. You love nature, and being outside relaxed you so much. Especially being with the guy you loved, it made everything so much better.</p><p>You were holding each other's hands and walking down the path. Kazuto changed the direction you guys were walking and you started walking  down a smaller, less used path. The path was short, and you both eventually reached the end of the path, and came to a clearing. The clearing was surrounded by huge trees and a u shaped cliff. A gorgeous waterfall started from the top of the cliff and spread out into a small pond. Ivy was growing over parts of the cliff.</p><p>"It's.. beautiful," You said in amazement. The sun was shining down through the trees making intricate patterns on the grass.</p><p>"I knew you would like it," Kazuto said. He let go of your hand and laid down the blanket he brought. He gestured for you to sit down, and so you did. He brought out the lunches he had made for the both of you.</p><p>You both shared a quick kiss before you started eating. </p><p>"I think it tastes really good," He said. "But not as good as the food you make for me."</p><p>You smiled. You scooted next to him as he took out his phone. He quickly turned the camera on and switched the view to where it was facing the two of you. You kissed his cheek and he smiled, taking the picture. </p><p>"I'm definitely printing that one off," He smiled at you and gave a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Yeah, you bet you are. I want to put that in a frame." You said.</p><p>*End*</p><p>You smiled at the memory. He looked back at the photo, then back at you. A look of realization formed on his face.</p><p>"The girl in the photo is you." He said.</p><p>You nodded your head. Does he remember?  He put the photo face down back where he had originally found it.</p><p>"I don't remember anything about you." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You seemed to bounce on your feet while you were walking down to the coffee shop Kazuto had asked you to be his significant other in. You were hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would remember something.</p><p>You looked over at him and he had a puzzled expression on his face. He told you earlier that he didn't remember what part of town you both were in.</p><p>You finally got to the coffee shop, and you opened the door. The bells on the door chimed and the sweet aroma of coffee filled your senses and you smiled at how cozy the shop was.</p><p>The wooden tables, metal stools, and the people smiling at you from behind the counter. You can remember the day clearly in your mind. But the real question was, would Kazuto remember the day.</p><p>- Kazuto's P.O.V -</p><p>We walked into the coffee shop and the familiar aroma of coffee filled the air. (Your name) led me to a small booth in the corner of the coffee shop. A waitress came over to take our orders, and I quickly looked at the menu and just asked for a plain black coffee. (Your name) ordered something that sounded familiar, almost as if she would always order that particular thing.</p><p>I glanced around at the surroundings of the coffee shop. A familiar set of cords from an acoustic guitar started playing. I felt a sharp pain on my head and my vision blurred.</p><p>*~ Flashback ~*</p><p>I walked into the small coffee shop with (Your name) at my side. We sat down in the booth in the corner of the shop.</p><p>(Your name) ordered her usual, and I ordered a plain coffee. I ordered a small piece of cake for the both of us to share. I looked at her as a set of chords from an acoustic guitar started playing. I smiled, thinking that this could be our song. </p><p>"Kazuto"</p><p>*~End~*</p><p>"Kazuto, Kazuto, are you okay?" </p><p>I glanced up to meet (Your name)'s (eye color) eyes.</p><p>"Our song." I said. She smiled a small smile.</p><p>"Yep. Our song."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*Your P.O.V*~</p><p>You smiled knowing he remembered something about your relationship. You remembered the day he asked you like it was yesterday, and you smiled every time you thought about it.</p><p>A bright idea popped into your head, you would go to places you went together so he would start remembering things from before he got stuck in SAO.</p><p>"C'mon, Kazuto, I want to go somewhere else." You told him. You were going to go where you both had your first date.</p><p>He smiled at you and went up to pay. You got up to go with him and you both paid the money for the food and drinks.</p><p>You both walked out of the quaint coffee shop and walked down to the park. You had gone on many dates with Kazuto here before. You only had pleasant memories with him, and that made you happy.</p><p>You walked around waiting for anything to happen, but nothing did happen. You sighed and sat down on a wooden bench.</p><p>"What's wrong, (Nickname)?" Kazuto asked. He hadn't used that name since he got out.</p><p>"I'm fine now." You said. You smiled at him and his cheeks turned a pink tint.</p><p>You thought about the last date you had.</p><p>~*Flashback*~</p><p>Kazuto held your hand as you walked down the sidewalk to the jungle gym and playground the city recently put it.</p><p>You smiled as you saw the huge playground that was set up like a castle. There were many slides off from different places on the castle.</p><p>"Come and get me, Kazuto!" You said as you let go of his hand and ran up the stairs into the castle.</p><p>"(Your name)!" He laughed. He chased after you, and you both were running around the playground.</p><p>After a while, you both had gotten out of breath and had laid down under two oak trees.</p><p>You grabbed onto his hand and looked over at him and smiled. You were so glad to have a boyfriend like Kazuto. He was so sweet, and he accepted you for you.</p><p>~*End*~</p><p>You smiled at the memory and looked over at the boy you loved. If only he remembered..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N)'s POV</p><p>You and Kazuto had spent the whole afternoon together laughing and enjoying yourselves. It was time to head back to his house so you both could eat dinner but he turned towards the direction of the hospital.</p><p>"What are you doing, Kazuto?" I asked him. He looked at me with a sad look on his face.</p><p>"I've got to find her" he said, "I'm sorry."</p><p>He looked away and walked off. I stood still, in shock, after all day he's really going to go and look for her? You sighed and followed after him because he probably didn't remember where the hospital was since he didn't remember the way back to his own home.</p><p>"Kazuto!" You yelled after him. He looked back at you, but sighed and continued walking. You ran after him and grabbed onto his wrist. He turned quickly towards you, but suddenly he gripped onto his head like he was in pain.</p><p>"H-Hey, are you okay?" You asked him.</p><p>Kazuto's POV</p><p>I felt an extremely sharp pain in my head when (y/n) grabbed onto my wrist. I suddenly could see a memory I had forgotten about.</p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>"H-Hey, wait up!" I heard someone yell behind me. They grabbed onto my wrist and I turned back to look at them.</p><p>"I forgot to introduce myself! My name's (y/n)! What's yours?" She said. I smiled at her. She went to all these lengths to make sure I knew who she was. Cute. </p><p>"I'm Kazuto. Nice to meet you." I said back to her. Suddenly before I knew it, we were sitting on a park bench and we were talking. We were talking about anything and everything, and we got along so well, we clicked instantly. </p><p>*End*</p><p>I blushed at the sudden butterflies I had. I looked up at her and felt such strong emotions of love towards her, but I didn't even know who she was. I didn't remember her at all.</p><p>(Y/n)'s POV</p><p>"I-I'm sorry (Y/n), I just can't do this right now" He said as he pulled his wrist away from me. He took a step back. "I don't remember anything about you and it's like I don't know you at all. I need to find Asuna because I need to talk to her." He turned and walked away, never taking a single glance back into my direction. </p><p>You felt your heart break into a million pieces. You felt your cheeks blush red from embarrassment, and you felt your eyes water and tears stream down your cheeks. You let out a sob, and covered your mouth to muffle your cries. Only then did Kazuto look back at you, and he felt his chest tighten at your state. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he still turned away and walked even faster towards the hospital, leaving you alone in the middle of the street weeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n's P.O.V.)</p><p> </p><p>You walked up the front steps and turned the knob to Kazuto's home slowly. Sugu and their mother were standing in the kitchen talking. Your eyes were puffy and red from crying, and your nose was stuffy and running a bit from being so emotional. You sniffled, and the noise startled the two in the kitchen, and they looked at you, shocked.</p><p>"W-where's Kazuto?" Sugu said. She rushed over to make sure you were okay. </p><p>"H-he's looking for her" You said. Your voice cracked slightly, and the tears started flowing freely again. Sugu wrapped her arms around you, and squeezed you tightly while you cried into her shoulder. She gently shushed you, and tried her best to calm you down.</p><p>After crying for a while, you got up and went into your and Kazuto's room you shared. You hadn't slept in here at all since he returned, but you laid down in the bed and wrapped yourself in the covers. His smell engulfed you, a smell that you had missed dearly since he had been gone. You had stuck by his side through all of it. Ever since he had gotten stuck in SAO, you were there every day for him and his family. You visited him at least once a day, you held his hand, and you even cried for him because you didn't know what he was going through in there. You never tried meeting anyone else, you intended to stay with Kazuto for the rest of your life.</p><p>Your heart broke as you remember him rushing off to find Asuna. You cried into the pillows he had on the bed. You cried hard, for the two years you spend waiting for him to return to you. You cried for the lost memories, for the lost love. Eventually, you fell asleep, only to dream about the good times that you had with him.</p><p>(Kazuto's P.O.V)</p><p>It was very late, and I finally got home. I couldn't find her anywhere. Where could she have gone, everyone should have gotten out of the game at the same time. I opened the door with caution, not wanting to wake up Sugu or my mom. I walked into my room, to find (y/n) sleeping. I looked at her, she was all wrapped up in the covers and she had tear stains on her face and all over the pillow that she was laying on. Seeing her lay there reminded me of the photos she had put up on the wall. I glanced at them, seeing me and her cuddling in different positions, the photographer was obviously Sugu, since we were actually sleeping in all of the photos. </p><p>I glanced back at her figure under the covers. My chest tightened and my eyes began to water. What were these feelings I felt towards her? Why do I just want to crawl into bed next to her and cuddle with her and tell her it'll all be okay? My body moved on it's own. I crawled into bed next to her, and crawled underneath of the covers and pulled her into my chest. I heard her wake up, and I kissed her forehead.</p><p>"K-Kazuto?" She started. I shushed her and held her as tightly as I could. It just all felt right. </p><p>"Don't worry, (y/n), it'll be okay I promise" I said. She let out a sob and pulled me into her. I let her cry into my chest, and I felt a few tears stream down my face. I love her, I know I at least did, even though I don't remember anything.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Was the last thing I said to her before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>